


rage

by 5DX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5DX/pseuds/5DX
Summary: The one where Sirius is really the Dark Lord's right hand man, and Remus is really a spy, and James is at their mercy.





	rage

**Author's Note:**

> For the sentence prompt "Rage, unadulterated rage, consumed his every thought." at the Drabble Club of the Hogwarts House Challenges forum.
> 
> For the poly option "Sirius/James/Remus" of the Weekly Pairing Challenge at Harry Potter Challenges Forum.

Rage, unadulterated rage, consumed James' every thought.

"How did this happen?!" he wanted to scream, and even if the Silencing Charm cast on him prevented it, he kept forming the words in his mouth, with the only result of looking like 'a very angry fish', as Sirius described it.

Sirius was the one who had cast the charm, while the ropes that kept him confined to the bed had been tied by Remus. James felt nauseous at the thought that the two men had once been his best friends. There used to be someone else, too, but Peter had been too much of a coward, and as soon as he tried to turn to the Order for help, some other Death Eater quickly took care of him.

And now James was alone, tied to a bed at the mercy of the Dark Lord's best man and one of the most wanted werewolves. No matter how much time passed he kept trying to fight them, pulling at the ropes and cursing wordlessly, the rage building inside him seemingly without end. But they didn't appear to mind, instead giving the impression of enjoying the fact that he still had fighting spirit left in him.

They often joined him on the bed that had become his prison, and those where the only times he was allowed to speak and freely move his limbs. Sirius would wave his wand muttering a "Finite Incantatem" and Remus would untie the ropes, scraping his skin with nails that looked more like claws.

James snarled, and Sirius laughed, "Sure you haven't bitten him a little too much, Remus?" and then kissed him with something that James once called passion, but that he now only considered ferocity. Remus laughed as well, but it sounded more like howling, the man seeming more like a wolf than a man with each passing day.

And then the night proceeded like every other night, and the next time James woke up he was bruised, battered, and sore, new teeth and claw marks all over his body courtesy of Remus and Padfoot. And so caught up in the all-consuming rage that was at that point the only emotion he was capable of feeling, he didn't notice his own sanity slipping a little further away with each passing day.


End file.
